Monster Hunter World United
by PresidentDoug
Summary: Today was the start to a normal day in Moga Village; the sun shined, Kelbi could be heard lowing off in distance, and Ludroth could be seen playing in the water around and under the village.
1. Chapter 1

The sun ripped through the thin cloth covering the windows, the ocean lapped at the side of the stilt house every now and again. Just under the window was a young man sprawled across the bed, the Azuros pelt blanket pooled on the floor partially covering the sleeping Palico. Today was the start to a normal day in Moga Village; the sun shined, Kelbi could be heard lowing off in distance, and Ludroth could be seen playing in the water around and under the village. Ever since the Caedeus was taken care of the village has seen an increase in Guild researchers visiting the village, this meant new hunters and their foreign weapons came with them. Florian was one such hunter, after learning the insect glaive in Val Habar he was stationed at Moga Village in order to train native hunters in the use of the glaive as well as assist one of the Guild entomologists in breeding kinsects and introducing them into the local ecosystem without disrupting it. Normally this mean travelling with her and the other biologists to the island interior to collect pollen and nectars to feed the Kinsect larva, on occasion he would have to feed off a Great Jaggi. His days were not filled with excitement; keep the brains safe, come back to the village, hear some of the other tell tales about their missions, and start drinking.

Florian finally woke up, his Palico Suki jumping up and down on his head mewling and howling. "Ya, ya, OKAY! Suki, I get it...time to wake up to another fun filled day of...nectar gathering and woah best not forget pollen collecting...can't forget the bloody pollen collecting." Suki jumped off the bed and started putting on her chest piece and cap, not looking at Florian who started off yelling at her, then started ranting on about his assignments in general. She had been with Florian for two years at this point...she remembered when he wasn't so sour or when he was excited to strap on his gear and run off into the woods...she felt it too.

A woman's voice pierced the thick scaly door curtain "Florian! I know your awake in their, I can hear you yelling at Suki...honestly why do you have to yell at her?" She pushed the curtain aside stepping into the dimly light room. Suki looked at her, partially in relief that she wasn't going to be the sole target of Florian's yelling and partially in frustration as she knew Chie was the source of Florian's frustration.

"Woman, don't you ever...I don't know announce your coming in then give me a second to respond?! You could have seen my naked." Florian didn't bother to look at the door, her already knew the look on Chie's face, twisted up in a scowl and trying to pierce the back of his skull with her icy eyes.

"Ya that wouldn't be a first now would it? Put your gear on, gate opens in ten" She spun on her heels and left the room. Her grumbling could be heard well after she left.

"Well come on Suki, better do what the boss asks huh...wouldn't want to miss out on her scintillating lectures on pollen or the old man's titillating nectar talks. He strapped on his leather pieces and slung his glaive over his shoulder while giving a two-toned whistle. As he stepped out of the house a large green kinsect. came flying and landing itself roughly on Florian's right shoulder.

Some time later.

"As you know, I've told you before...Pollen is the key to breeding native kinsects to the Moga ecosystem. You can't just introduce a possibly invasive species into the environment and expect good things to happen! You bring in a Fiddlebrix and it could hunter the Yambug to extinction, leading hunter to use inferior bait and leading to a boom in Glutton Tuna populations...you do not get in the way of those big things way of their dinner." The old man prattled on while shaking a massive flower's stamen then letting his scoutflies crawl in the pollen to trace it back to a bigger patch of flowers. "See this? This is the key to proper field research. You can't just start pulling up roots and flowers trying to preserve our lives you need to give and take with nature. I let my scoutflies learn the scent and essence of the flower so they can carry us to the flowers and the knowledge of the flower to the guild scoutfly hatcheries to let further generation know of these flowers. Give an ta-" The old man was interrupted.

"Ya, give and take got it. I remembered that from last time we talked about pollen...also the time before that. But right now you need to stay silent...See those trees? We are being watched, two possibly three jaggi and their jaggia mistress." Florian pulled his glaive off his shoulder and held it at the ready. "When I give the word you follow Suki, I'll catch back up. Suki if you run into any problems pop your flashpods, get them home and get Arlen"

"Flor, be careful. There have been reports of Great Jaggi's seen leading packs recently" Chie dropped her normally uncaring attitude and looked at Florian as though it was the last time she would see him.

"Yup, that's what I'm planning on..I'd rather be prepped for the big guy and look silly then have you and the professor being dragged off...now….RUN!" As he shouted he fired off a marker toward a dense patch of trees, the kinsect on his shoulder raced after the marker causing the trees and surrounding foliage to rustle with activity.

The underbrush and foliage shredded as two Jaggi jumped out and charged Florian as he started spinning the glaive over his head to build up speed for his opening attack. He let out a whistle which called the kinsect back toward him but it quickly zipped off as Florian tagged one of the jaggi in the flank during his wind up. As the Jaggi got closer he swung the glaive out wide and smashed the creature in the head knocking it off balance and onto the ground. It's comrade though momentarily distracted by the kinsect leaving little slashes on it's back and flank looked Florian in the eyes and let out a howl then resumed its charge. Florian knew what was next, their Jaggia escort was soon to make an appearance and she would be a bit more trouble to deal with. He jammed the glaive into the ground and used it to heft his legs up and kick the Jaggi in the jaw, he then used his momentum to pull the glaive out of the ground and shoot a marker at the now shaking treeline. Just as the marker slapped against the tree puffing into a cloud of pollen the Jaggia came tearing out of the trees. Florian tried to use the glaive again to stop his fall and right himself, but the Jaggi who was knocked on the ground earlier flicked it's tal at him and got him across the back temporarily stunning him with pain. He turned his head to look at the Jaggi that just hit him, but the only thing he could focus on was the growing Jaggia reflection in the smaller male's beady eye. She thrust her head out and snapped her jaws at Florian, he quickly jammed his glaive in her mouth giving his arm a little room to escape her jagged teeth. He kicked the bottom of the glaive dislodging it from the Jaggia's mouth, as he pulled the glaive out of her mouth it brought along one of its teeth. Florian pulled the tooth out of the glaive and quickly stashed it in his satchel then used the glaive to kip up to his feet and in the process he brought the sharp end of his glaive down on the Jaggi's neck cutting deep into its lean muscled hide.

One Jaggi down, one to go, and one pissed of Jaggia; Florian knew he needed to take care of the Jaggi before it either ran off to fetch the Great Jaggi of the pack or it pounced him from behind while the Jaggia got him in the guts. He cautiously circled the Jaggia, being sure to keep the Jaggi in his sights. The Jaggi bounced left and right looking for an opening, but Florian kept his glaive clenched tight under his arm and blocking the lizard. The Jaggia kept her distance while trying to keep the hunter moving, as she stepped in a puddle of water the gentle splashing startled her and she snapped to her left. The Jaggi seen this sudden sound as an opportunity and leapt at Florian who was ready for him. Florian fliped the staff up and cracked the Jaggi under the jaw causing it to nip off the very end of it's tongue. Blood filled the Jaggi's mouth and dripped down on the grass. The Jaggi let out a wet barking, causing Florian to rush forward and jam the blade of his glaive into the beasts throat..he was hoping that wouldn't have been heard. As he pulled the blade out of the jaggi, he heard the same splashing sound he heard earlier, this time in a pattern; he darted his head to look at the sound...the Jaggia was on the run, she had sacrificed her escort to make a break for it. His best hope was to catch up to the others and get back up from Arlen to prepare for the inevitable fight with the Great Jaggi.


	2. Chapter 2

Suki, being smaller than Chie and the Professor, slipped under logs and bounded through the underbrush occasionally looking back to make sure the others were following her. "Hold up Suki! We aren't as agile as you!" Chie panted as she held herself up against a nearby tree..the Professor despite being older and more rotund that Chie was farther ahead of her.

"Come on girl, it's just a quick jog to the base then you can rest" The Professor stopped and looked back at Chie but still kept a light in place jog going. In the distance the low hissing and roaring of the Jaggi were punctuated by the sharp smacks of Florian's glaive against Jaggi frames. "Remember we are in charge of getting Arlen and sending him and Suki back to Florian...we hold his life in our hands". Upon hearing that Suki ran a little faster, she couldn't bear to let Florian down...he had saved her so many year ago and now it was time to save his life. "You, little one you can slow down. You will need your stamina when we get Arlen and Soma" The Professor easily caught up to Suki and mid stride gave her a small flask of dashjuice.

The three swiftly crested the slow incline that lead up to the village gate. "Suki, it's on you now...go find Arlen." Chie pulled the lever to open the gate as suki opened up a small vial on her hip and a few scoutflies flew out. Scoutflies weren't normally given to Palico but Florian had given her a few of his just in case they ever got seperated, however it was Suki who trained the Scoutflies to track Soma, Arlen's Palico. Suki slipped under the barely open gate and bounded into the village on all four. "Well Professor what do we do now? We can't just go back to the guild hall and pretend Flor isn't…" She trailed off not wanting to admit that despite constantly yelling at him that she did actually care for him as a friend.

"That's exactly what we have to do, I don't have a weapon besides my pruning knife...do you have a secret weapon? Perhaps you have a bowgun hidden in that hair, or is it a gunlance in your bag...surely you don't want to charge back into teeth and claws with your books? Perhaps a microscope?" The professor walked up behind Chie and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not a hunter anymore, that was a long time ago; you're not a hunter you are a researcher. Unless you plan to pick up a weapon you need to stay out of their way." Chie nodded and sullenly walked under the gate which was slowly closing as they walked through.

"You're right I don't have a weapon, I could though...I've thought about it, I could try my hand at the Guild reserves, I would be able to go on emergency missions, be able to go out gathering expeditions without having someone hold my hand..I could" She looked down at her feet trying not to breakdown.

"If that's what you want to do, then do it. Think of it like this… Felvine blooms in the spring, but it dies back in the autumn yes? I was a hunter once, I helped block Lao-Shan Lung...I was injured and now i study pollen and nectar. As much as I wish to be back out in the field hefting the long sword around like I did years ago it's not that season anymore. You may be in season to become a reserve or to become a full hunter, maybe you will find a balance hunting monsters and studying the how and why they do so." The elder now hobbled down the path, it was evident now that the run to the village had taken a toll on him. Chie dipped under his arm and helped him to the research lab to unpack their haul.

Suki slid most of the way down the hill toward the village, her scoutflies barely staying ahead of her. She knew that if Arlen was to found it would be at the Hub, her and Soma would often run around the ropelines holding the awning up while Florian and Arlen would eat and drink waiting for a mission to pop up. As she bounded into the Hub, she spotted Arlen and jumped up on his table; as she scattered his plates all over the floor he jumped up. The only reason Suki would act like that was if it was an emergency, he jumped up and slung his massive greatsword over his back and Soma came running at the commotion to jump on Arlen's back. Suki turned right back around and ran out the door, Arlen was quickly in step behind her.


End file.
